


Walk Beside Me

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: Walking through the same career path with your loved one is fun and practical. Especially when you're madly in love with each other. But what will happen if one was decided to walk faster than the other?





	1. Good/Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> \- Junmyeon is the Head of Branch Office;  
> \- Kris is the Vice Head of Branch Office;  
> \- Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae are staff.

The deadline of their office’s annual report is coming, Baekhyun has been fully aware of it. The awareness takes form of how he diligently drinks a glass of bitter ginseng juice every day before sleeping for the past few days—making sure Chanyeol, his workmate slash soulmate, to follow that rule.

_“There are only three of us, Yeol. Jongdae keeps sneezing and if I fall sick, it’s either you fall sick too or you do the rest of the report alone. I want neither of the scenario to happen so please, drink.” He said in finality, shoving a glass of yellow liquid looking quite like a glass of piss in front of Chanyeol’s face._

_Chanyeol scrunched his nose in disgust to which Baekhyun replied with a scary arch of his brows._

_“Alright, babe. Fuck Jongdae and his influenza.” Chanyeol gulped down everything in one go, pretending it’s a glass of too strong beer._

_“Good boy.” Baekhyun tiptoed giving him a peck on his mouth as a reward._

_Well, the after taste isn’t that bad, Chanyeol thought._

That’s why Baekhyun really hates it when he feels the first sign of his immune system crumbles despite his careful effort in preventing it. He doesn’t sneeze like Jongdae. But he can feel it. His throat feels too dry and the office building's air conditioner suddenly feels a little bit too cold to his liking. The drizzle outside absolutely won’t help.

“Hatchu!” Neither Jongdae’s thirty fourth sneeze today will.

As if to irk Baekhyun more, Kim Jongdae has the nerve to blow his snot right there before chucking the infected tissue to a trash bin near Baekhyun’s cubicle.

Baekhyun shuts his tired eyes, massaging his not hurt temple which probably will actually hurt soon.

“Man, I don’t think I can survive tomorrow if these fucking annoying sneezes won’t give me a break.” Jongdae’s face looks about to make another sneeze but it doesn’t happen. His face looks funny in a second before it turns to a relief expression. Poor bastard.

“Yeah, I think Yeol and I can handle it fine. You should rest, really. Just take a sick leave for tomorrow. We have three days left anyway. We still can manage the draft in time.”

“Thanks, Baek. I haven’t even finished today’s draft thanks to fucking annoying sneezes interrupting me every five damn minutes. I think I’ll better head home now before the rain gets cats and dogs. You should too.”

“Yeah, I'm waiting for Yeol to finish briefing Kris and Junmyeon on the draft so far.”

“God help us if they entertain us with sudden new details on this report.”

“That. We’ll help God to end them. Anyway Dae, we should tell Junmyeon to quit promoting his ginseng juice.”

“What? It doesn’t work for you too?”

“Nope.”

 

He faintly hear the soft splash of water droplets kissing the ground and it's kind of comforting. He wants to stay there but a brush of large hands on his scalp bringing Baekhyun back to consciousness. He doesn’t realize he’s been dozing off for a while.

“Hey, your forehead's warm. You alright?” Worries painted on his boyfriend’s face.

“I think I have a slight fever. How’s the draft?”

“They signed it for now. There are some parts we need to edit but no worries, only small details. Should we go to clinic?”

“Nah, usual meds at home will be enough.”

“I really want to go back inside to tell Junmyeon to throw his ginseng juice out of window but I have no heart seeing how he's practically breaking his legs running between us and the Head Office.”

Baekhyun weakly chuckles at that.

“I’ll cook porridge, you’ll be alright.” Chanyeol bends down kissing his warm forehead affectionately before calling a cab to send them home.

Well, having a slight fever is not that bad, Baekhyun thinks.

 

+++

 

Thunder wakes him again. He feels his forehead burns, his neck stiffs, and his back damp. He’s uncomfortable under the duvet but when he removes it, his feet shivers. It’s terribly hot, but also too cold. He helplessly whines. He really really hates this.

“Hey, sshhh,” Chanyeol sleepily sits up to take a glass of mineral water he placed on the night stand before they sleep.

Baekhyun opens his mouth slightly to take a gulp. Chanyeol’s other hand brushes aside Baekhyun’s damp hair.

“Wanna change clothes?”

The idea sounds refreshing, he nods eagerly; cutely in Chanyeol's opinion.

Chanyeol helps him shimmying himself out of his sweater and damp shirt. His sight is a little hazy, but it gets clear when his head peeks out of the shirt, seeing how this man, who has been unconditionally giving him comfort and sense of security for so long, still attentively taking care of him and not even once complain.

“What?” Chanyeol curiously asks, feeling slightly nervous at how Baekhyun’s attention is fully on him.

Having no idea what to say to describe the sudden love bursting in himself he just smiles and snuggles, asking to be hugged.

Looking at his boyfriend's adorable atitidude, Chanyeol chuckles, wrapping one of his arm securely around his bare shoulders while the other stroking his hair, "You'll get cold, let's wear some clothes first."

"Mmmhh," Baekhyun shakes his head, impossibly tightens his hug.

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun just wants to be pampered. He always act like this, like an overgrown big baby, whenever he's sick. Now that their work deadlines rarely give them much time to indulge each other, Chanyeol is more than happy to play this. He covers them with blanket and lay themselves downㅡwith Baekhyun clinging to him like a koala probably until morning comesㅡresuming to sleep.

 

+++

 

Today's Friday. Jongdae's one day absent prevented Baekhyun's infection got worsening. His immune system proudly saved him and Chanyeol from disaster. The report draft has been submitted to their Head Office three hours prior to deadline. All is well.

Now they are breathing relievedly, five of them, without Jongdae's sneeze interrupting their conversation every thirty seconds. Right now the said man is enjoying his super spicy ricebowl diligently. They are having lunch at their usual pizza corner five minutes walk from their office. Chanyeol is too hungry he didn't wait for pizza, having the same ricebowl Jongdae orderedㅡ _less spicy please,_ Baekhyun added before the waiter left their table.

"Look Jun, they're even offering price promo for this week's flight to Canada!"

"I thought we're void to talk about your non-existing days off, Kris. Drop it. And your shades, please, we're eating indoor for God's sake."

Chanyeol couldn't help laughing at their seniors' antics, sprouting some chewed rice and beef everywhere to which Jongdae whines in horror.

"Yeah Hyung, where do you think you're going? Our despairing week is not over yet." Baekhyun grabs tissue, wiping some rice from Chanyeol's chin who's still giggling.

Jongdae whines again.

"What?!" Junmyeon glares. He can't stand Jongdae's whine the most.

After emptying a full glass of iced tea, Jongdae points his index to the couple sitting across him, "Hyung! You and Kris have no idea how sickening it feels to watch this gross couple being gross all the time! I'm sick of them!"

To irk Jongdae more, Chanyeol rests his head on Baekhyun's right shoulder then making camel's faceㅡJongdae thinks it looks like a camel. And Jongdae hates camels.

"Jongdae-ah, if you're that annoyed with them, you should stop whining like a girl and start looking for a girl who whines at you." Kris has stopped scrolling his phone and finally takes off his favorite Bvlgari eyewear.

"Hyung!"

"Stop it, won't you? And let them be. They will no longer have much time together at office anyway. I'm bringing Baekhyun with me to Head Office til the end of this year."

At that, Chanyeol's head and everyone else's except Kris snap.

"What?" Baekhyun is probably the most shocked one among everyone upon hearing the breaking news.

"I've discussed this with Kris. I need more hands to deal with HO's people. Now that we have submitted the draft, they will need our daily presence until the Summit. And I can't take Kris with me because we have to start planning our projects for next year. And I'll leave that to you two under Kris' assistance." Junmyeon explains smoothly. Seems like he had thought about the decision throughly.

"Yeah, and that's why I cannot take a week off home. You two better be good boys while your mom's away." Kris makes eyes to eyes gesture with his index and middle finger to Chanyeol and Jongdae.

"When will this- this arrangement start?" Baekhyun doesn't know why he's being hesitated to ask. Maybe the sudden gap between where he sits and Chanyeol has something to do with it.

"Well, now that everyone's heard, I think you will part different ways in the morning with your boyfriend starting on Monday." Junmyeon is clearly teasing the couple at this point.

"Naww, come on boys, it'll be only for what? Six weeks til new year! You'll survive." Jongdae tries to cheer the sudden silent couple despite how glad he's to be spared of their lovey dovey sight for a while.

"Come on, Park. Now you can eat spicy food all you want without being scolded and hey, maybe some other spicies." Kris wiggles his brows annoyingly.

Chanyeol laughs a little at that, continue stirring the straw around his almost empty glass.

Baekhyun feels like he has to say something, although he doesn't know what to say, but then everyone's cheering, _"Pizza's coming!"_

Baekhyun is about to grab Chanyeol's hands because he knows something isn't right. Baekhyun is very close to grab Chanyeol's hand but at that very moment, Chanyeol moves his hand to grab a slice of pizza. Something definitely isn't right.

 

+++

 

Baekhyun doesn't know how to take this situation. Chanyeol is obviously taking this not too well. He's just finished talking with Junmyeon in his room, about stuff he'll handle and how they'll manage dividing works between their projects and Head Office. He's a bit distracted, and Junmyeon knows.

_"Are you really that disappointed to be separated with Chanyeol? Really?"_

_"What? No- No, Hyung. This is work."_

_Junmyeon pinches the bridge of his nose, "Look, Baekhyun. I know you're not demanding any explanation and I'm not going to give it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know there are more than just helping me about this, Baek. This is Head Office we're talking about."_

Baekhyun knew it all along. Junmyeon is right. He doesn't demand explanation because he knows what this means. Everyone knows. This should mean a good news. But even Junmyeon, his boss, understands that labelling this as good news is quite complicated. Everyone's been working their ass off equally. But he just had to pick one person.

"Yo, Baek! Yeol's having cigs with Kris at the balcony. FYI before you get heart attack of thinking he's kidnapped by alien." Jongdae rolls his eyes yet smiling, "See you on- any day you visit us within next month." He taps his shoulder, winking a good luck before heading out of their office.

"Yeah," This should be a good news. He looks at Chanyeol laughing at whatever Kris's saying out there. And he wonders if he can still make Chanyeol laugh as loud as that in the long run of their relationship.

Chanyeol catches Baekhyun is looking at him through the large window. He excuses himself to Kris, saying he'll head out first and to see him again on Monday. He takes slow strides, trying not to look nervous to his boyfriend.

"Hey handsome, let's go home." Chanyeol smiles lovingly.

Baekhyun decides he doesn't want his oversensitive thought to ruin their plan tonight. So he smiles back at him wholeheartedly.

"You mean your Mom's home? We promised Yoora to visit Toben today remember?"

"Almost forget. What am I gonna do without you?" He takes Baekhyun's hands and although he smiles, it doesn't quite reach his eyes and it worries Baekhyun more but he'll have to ignore it for now.

"You'll be fine." Baekhyun tugs him out of their office to the bus stop where they wait for their bus every day for the past three years.  _We'll be fine._

 

+++

 


	2. Waves of Doubt

The bus ride to Chanyeol's parents home wasn't awkward. Although they didn't talk but their fingers laced comfortablyㅡChanyeol's grip tightened when the bus stopped on one of the red lights along the way to which Baekhyun replied with a kiss on his shoulder. They exchanged a small smile afterwards.

Yoora was the one who opened the door with her warmest smile and Toben in her hands. Chanyeol scooped him and cooed telling how he missed him but the oblivious puppy just stilled, looking at him with his round black eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Baekhyunnie, you looked thinner," Chanyeol's mom frowned taking his stature while putting some fish cut onto Baekhyun's rice.

They're having dinner around the dining table. Toben is having his own by himself in the living room.

"Ah, really?" Baekhyun strokes his jaw, trying to feel if his bone has become more protruding.

"You two should take rest from work. Chanyeol's eyes bags even look more prominent now." Yoora adds. Women's eyes are indeed very sharp, _scary,_ both of them agrees in their minds.

"Our work is always busiest nearing December. Once new year starts, things will go back to normal. Don't worry." Chanyeol tries to convince the worried women.

"Then make sure to eat properly. Don't just eat takeouts." Mrs. Park's tone sounds like a warning, but her eyes are pleading.

"Actually, Chanyeol still manages to cook something for us twice or thrice a week. I feel bad that I have to stay away from kitchen to avoid burning it down." Baekhyun lies the fact, gathering a round of laughter from them.

"You did the dish, Baek. Also tidy the house better than me. Arranging bills, taxes, and those detailed stuff my eyes failed to see."

They doesn't notice a glint of adoration that Yoora and Mrs. Park shares across the table.

"Ah, this is so nice!" Yoora claps her hands, "I didn't realize I've missed you two until you're here." She giggles.

They are clearing the table when Mrs. Park suggests an idea,

"Yoora-ah, why don't you bring Toben to that park near their office on Monday after seeing the vet?"

"Oh that would be nice. It's been a while since the last time we did that. Toben must have been missing that fish and chips foodtruck. Are they still hanging around there?"

Baekhyun brings his hands down the table. He doesn't know how to inform them. That Yoora won't be seeing him at office on Monday. Nor any day within the rest of this month and next month. They haven't talked about this yet. He chose to buy time, and now he regrets it.

"Let's find out on Monday, we rarely go there. It'll be only me and you, though. Baekhyunnie won't be at office, til the end of this year."

"Oh? Why?"

Yoora's eyes now looks similar with Toben's round eyes and Mrs. Park stops picking their dining utensils, ready to hear the news.

"We just received the news today that Baekhyunnie will be working at the Head Office for the remainig of this year. Our boss needs help there."

"Oh, isn't it a great news? Why didn't you tell us earlier? I should've prepared Baekhyunnie's favorite food more."

"Please Mom, it's nothing. It's just helping our boss. Nothing to brag about." Baekhyun tries to control Mrs. Park's excitement.

"Nonsense! Your boss is giving you chance to do his job. You should be proud, sweetheart. This is an opportunity for you to take part in a bigger job."

Pride is blatantly shown accross Mrs. Park's face and it makes Baekhyun feel confused. Like a mix of better and worse. She's right, he should be proud of himself and see this as a good opportunity. But he's not sure if the one that he loves the most also sees it that way.

"Congratulations, Baekhyunnie. You should use this opportunity really well. This can be a stepping stone in your career." Yoora seems happy for him, "And you, Park Chanyeol, you should be proud of him too."

"I am." Chanyeol's smile is sincere. He looks at Baekhyun in the most lovely way that Baekhyun's cheeks color voluntarily. Maybe he's overthinking. Maybe Chanyeol is as happy as everyone.

Later in their bed, Baekhyun tries to convince himself that things are really just fine by voicing his mind while stroking Chanyeol's soft curly hair. His eyes are closing but he isn't sleeping. Baekhyun knows.

"Is it true?"

The answer doesn't come right away. There's a shift in his body before he grunts.

"Hm?"

He doesn't open his eyes but he closes the gap between them that's barely there. Making Baekhyun's nose bump to his neck, lips to his collarbone, chest to chest.

"That you're proud of me?"

"Of course. You know I'm always proud of you."

Baekhyun breathes easier. He thinks he can never be luckier to have a supportive best friend that is no other than his man. He drifts to sleep, not knowing Chanyeol's eyes are wide open looking at the shadows of their figures on the wall.

 

+++

 

Weekend passed like a blur. They spent their time mostly at home. The weather gave them no choice. Drizzling in the morning, too windy in the afternoon, raining heavy in the night. Not that they complained anyway.

Saturday morning found them catching each other's breath beneath their blanket. The bed moved slowly following the rythm of the drizzle. Baekhyun giggled when Chanyeol nosed his neck. It turned into a satisfying sigh when he swam deeper. Hands interwined tighter.

The giggle was back when he tried to wriggle his legs out of the tangled mess but Chanyeol won't let him.

 _"You're heavy!"_ He tried to protest but the glow on his face stated the opposite.

 _"Good morning."_ He looked ridiculously handsome that Baekhyun once again wondered how can he be so lucky to have this man as his.

He's still replaying their love making on Saturday morning in his head when the clock shows 6:13 on Monday morning.

"You haven't caught your train? The Head Office is an hour bus ride from here you know. You should take the train." Chanyeol is struggling with his tie. Baekhyun is about to help him but he moves passing him to the kitchen.

"Just grab something on the way for breakfast, you'll be late. What are you waiting for?"

Still hearing no answer, Chanyeol stops rummaging in the kitchen and put the kettle down. Coffee has to wait.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sighs. He kneels in front of the sofa where Baekhyun sits, refuses to look at him, "What is it?" He bends down to take a peek at his boyfriend's face. When he sees that pout, he sighs deeper. He scoops him, manuvering him to his lap, arms circling his waist loosely, while himself sinks further into the sofa.

"When will you stop acting like a big baby, hm? You're nearly 30."

"Excuse you?! You are nearly 30."

Chanyeol pinches his cheek, cannot stand the cuteness his boyfriend possess, "Still six months later than you." He singsongs, earning a shove on his face.

"Junmyeon will lecture you, baby. He hates a late person the most." He kisses Baekhyun's palm, "Come on."

"I'll wake up earlier tomorrow so we can have breakfast together." Baekhyun finally gathers a motivation to go, but Chanyeol pulls him stay.

"Where's my kiss?"

Baekhyun rolles his eyes, "Now who acts like a big baby?"

But he kisses him anyway. One peck on his left twitching eye, one peck on the tip of his nose, one peck on his dimple, a once over look at his face before a serious nip, nibble, and _"I_   _love you"_ on his lips. Soft locks tangled in fingers.

With that, they part to different ways for the first time since the longest time they've known. Baekhyun is one hundred percent sure that things are just gonna be fine. He'll make sure to give his best to this opportunity and make Chanyeol the proudest boyfriend on earth.

 

+++

 

Monday meeting consists of Kris briefing them on projects planning timeline and several proposals entries to consider. Chanyeol marks his own new deadline on his agenda, writes down several ideas that pop on his mind while listening to Kris' explanation.

By the time he's ready to start working on his job, of course Kim Jongdae has to mess with him.

"Feels like it's the end of the world without the love of your life huh?"

Kim Jongdae, the biggest hater (plus a secret fans) of the couple sounds very chirpy today. He doesn't even stop humming to sad songs, making it somehow sounds like happy songs, munching his favorite tortilla chips while flipping through some proposals.

"Shut it, Dae." He really wants to focus on doing his job because he knows Baekhyun is doing the same thing right now and he doesn't want to create further gap between their track.

"Whoa, easy there. I'm just trying to make things easier for you. Making fun of hardship always works, you know." He dares to wink, _what_ _a_   _little shit,_ Chanyeol thinks.

Actually, Chanyeol doesn't think this is a hardship. Being separated with Baekhyun at work. If anything, it's just strange, and a bit too quiet. Without playful whispers, stolen kisses when they think no one's watching, lingering touch on his nape and inside of his thigh, meaningful stares of what coming at home, or cute little memo written on sticky notes. Putting those aside, he feels alright.

But maybe it's a hardship. When he thinks of what he should've done with himself to prove that he can do better than this. That he's better than what he is now. He didn't spare thirty minutes everyday, pondering then listing of things to improve to make tomorrow's job get done more efficient for nothing. He didn't offer help to everyone, showing that he's available to take more responsibilities than what he's already had for being left behind.

Maybe it's a hardship. When he thinks he's being betrayed by his own self. Thinking that he's better than himself yesterday but it apparently doesn't enough.

_"Hyung, do you think I'm capable of doing something bigger than this?"_

_"This? You mean your job?"_

_"Well, yeah, and just things generally."_

_"Hm, I guess? I don't know, I'm not like Junmyeon who can sees potency in person."_

_"Do I have no potency?"_

_"Park, just because he asked for Baekhyun's help, doesn't mean you're lack of potency, or anything. Stop trying to see it that way." Kris inhales his cigarette for the last time before putting the flame off._

_"Besides, you have no idea how boring it is to do 'bigger things' than what we do now. I swear I'm going to get my head bald due boredome."_

The remaining of their laughter brings him back to the monitor in front of him. He hears Kris' cackling in his and Junmyeon's room, probably watching 9gag video on instagram as an excuse to refresh his dull brain. Jongdae is sleeping across his cubicle. Junmyeon will whack their head if he knew.

He opens one unread message from Yoora. Telling him that she'll stop by at 4 for their date with Toben. After sending a reply and put away his phone, he starts typing on the monitor. Trying to ignore the self-doubt that keeps coming and go like little waves.

 

+++

 

Entering mid December, they successfully had breakfast together at least twice on weekday. Chanyeol is making progress with his part on the planner. Baekhyun told him how everyone seems stress at the Head Office nearing the Summit. He tried to create a calm atmosphere around them but it never last too long, he said sadly. Meanwhile Junmyeon visited them at the Branch Office every Friday. Making sure Kris telling the truth that, _"Everything's under control, honey."_ Baekhyun complained he didn't get to tag along, Junmyeon promised to cut his stay until Christmas. And Jongdae, he starts nonstop whining about the office had become too quiet.

"Aaauooooieeoooaaa!"

"Jesus. What do you want now, Tyrex?" Chanyeol is trying to pick which proposals that perfectly fit their signed projects plan. It's a battle and he doesn't wanna know how Jongdae did his decision making part.

"Get outta heeere! Erasing that boring camel expression off of your face!"

"Come on, man. It's Friday!"

"Hyung! Kreaaase Hyung!"

"Shut up Jongdae! Or I'll kick you out to a blind date!" Comes Kris' voice that's slightly echoing due distance.

"You know what?! I think I want a blind date! Sign me up!"

To shut Jongdae up, the three of them agree to go to their usual bar that night. Junmyeon texts he'll be there with Baekhyun after office hour, asking Kris to bring his progress report because he's that strict, _sexy,_ Kris thinks.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun arrives during the second round of their drinks. Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol cheek first when arrives, earning a whistle from Jongdae. Baekhyun tries to give him a kiss too, he screams, _"Don't you dare molesting my pure skin!"_ His drink spills everywhere.

Everyone is loosening up. Conversing light stuff related and unrelated to work. Ties untied, sleeves rolled freeing their stiff forearms, and surprisingly Jongdae doesn't complain when Baekhyun sits on Chanyeol's lap. Even when Chanyeol nuzzles his nose around Baekhyun's neck. When Kris tries to hit some girls for Jongdae, he's already too drunk to care.

"Kris, bring me the progress."

"Nooo! Don't give our baby to him Kreaase!" Jongdae is really really drunk.

Chanyeol laughs, slapping Baekhyun's thigh until his laughter subsidies.

"You're lucky you're hot when you discipline us, Kim Junmyeon-ssi. You better give me two weeks off after taking care of this loud dino alone." Kris shakes his head before standing up to take his macbook.

"I wanna pee." Baekhyun whispers.

"What? You want me to accompany you?" Chanyeol smirks trying to find out if it's an invitation to another job.

"You wish. You stay here, Mr. Park." Baekhyun left a very wet kiss on his jaw, proceeds to rub his bottom to Chanyeol's crotch leaving him mutters a deep, _"Holy shit."_

Chanyeol counts Jongdae's glasses, five in total. They seldom drink to get drunk so it's not surprising that Jongdae is now slumbering like a dead man.

"Really? Well that's unexpected."

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to be attached to him that way. But they're too stressed. They need someone like him. Someone who can balance the mood."

Chanyeol tries not to eavesdrops Junmyeon and Kris' conversation, but it's hard when there's nothing to keep him distracted. His third drink is almost empty, he decides to order the fourth.

"Hey, buddy. We already have Jongdae to drop home. I don't bring my car, you and Baek are not allowed to get drunk." Kris stops him before he makes the order.

"Besides, Baekhyun has had enough alcohol for the past three days. He tried to get HO's people to chill. Alcohol did a trick." Junmyeon adds in concern.

Oh, so that's the reason why Baekhyun came home a bit later for this couple days.

"Don't worry, though. I was with him all the time. They like him, Yeol." Junmyeon offers an assuring smile to clear things, afraid of Chanyeol thinks too wild.

But it's too late. Chanyeol's thought has been everywhere. Far before they decided to hit the bar. Far before pizza was served at their usual pizza corner three weeks ago.

At home Baekhyun seems not to see that Chanyeol's still struggling to guard his fortress from the growing waves of doubt. He trusts himself that he can fight it but fears always have ways to corrupt even the thickest wall that you've built since your childhood. Chanyeol fears of having to watch them growing apart and it's his fault. And it's his fault becuse Baekhyun runs but he struggles to walk.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He whispers, tongue tasting skin, hands everywhere. Chanyeol is desperate to tell him. That he wants him to help forgetting his doubts. To erase it forever by his love.

Thus he tells him, "Make love to me, Baekhyun. Please."

 

+++

 


	3. Here Always

The next day, Baekhyun wakes up earlier than Chanyeol. Sunrays seeping through their bedroom windows for the first time in December, illuminating half of Chanyeol's face. Baekhyun smiles. Even the sun wants to kiss his boyfriend firstly in the morning.

Baekhyun watches him breathing peacefully. Images of last night clear in his head. Of how Chanyeol's skin fluttered like water rippling under his hands, of how he moaned and grunted to each of his thrust and whisper, " _you make me crazy,_ " " _I can't stop thinking about you._ " Of how he difficultly chanted _yes_ and _yes!_ when he managed to ask, " _can you feel my love?_ ", " _more baby?_ "

He traces his finger following the shape of his plump lips, remembering how it gasped, searching his lips, eager for a breath of air, life.

And when the magic was over, he tried to remind him that everything was real. He was behind him, kissing the expanse of his broad shoulder and back. Hands making calming strokes along his chest and stomach.

On a moment like this, he wonders what time will do to their love. They're just human being under law of universe after all. Their skin will be wrinkled by age, so might be their love.

But the thing is, there are always more than just love between them. Vision, a same dream to share with, was one of the biggest part of how fate tied them.

On a moment like this, he's afraid but also stouthearted.

Hence it's alarming, how Chanyeol turns rather silent over the weekend. He doesn't ignore him in a way he receives all the attention he gives and returns them no less. But he seems restless and Baekhyun starts worrying that he has probably missed something.

"Yeol," He starts.

They are watching a late night TV show. They should've been sleeping because tomorrow is Monday. But Chanyeol stays there aimlessly looking at the moving objects on screen. Baekhyun wants to get Chanyeol out of whatever that is trapping him.

"Hm?" His eyes stay on the screen.

"Christmas is coming. How do you want us to spend it?"

"Hmm... The usual? Is there new stuff you want to try?" His eyes are still on the screen.

"What about spending this year's at grandma?"

That finally brings his eyes on him, "Bucheon?"

Baekhyun nods, inviting a smile.

"Let's go, then." He says easily, the smile is quickly returned. But his eyes is as quickly back to the screen.

"Yeol,"

"Hm?"

"Is something bothering you?"

There is a few seconds of blank air before he answers."If I say no, you won't believe me, won't you?"

"You know you can't lie to me," He sighs. Hands bringing his face to fully turn to him.

"Will you tell me? Please?"

He moves Baekhyun's hands to his lips, brushing it to the knuckles, "Can we talk about this later, please?"

"When?"

"Just not now. I promise it's nothing to be worried. Let's go to bed, it's late."

"Chanyeol,"

"Later baby, come on."

And just like that Baekhyun gives it up for the time being. If anything has to come first about how Baekhyun respects Chanyeol as a partner, it'll always be believing him. So no matter how confused he is with this situation, he'll listen and trust Chanyeol first and foremost.

 

+++

 

This is the sixth week, the last week of Baekhyun working at Head Office. The Summit has been wrapped smoothly—judging by how the board taking the whole organization report quite positively. There were critics of course, but it wasn’t critical. Everyone seems satisfied, foreheads free from creases. Not only one or two people saying," _It's all thanks to Baekhyun!_ "

They said it's not easy to handle the unforgiving workload they had, but they still can have fun and it helped recycling their worn out spirit during the preparation. Baekhyun dismissed it, saying he has done nothing. But Junmyeon's two thumbs up made him blushing nontheless.

"I really wish Baekhyun-ssi will continue working here. Can't Director Yoo make him stay?"

"You only want him to stay because you're sick of seeing us old men here, I know that, Han Ga In."

Baekhyun laughs, "Hyung, don't be like that. Ga In noona was the one who looked for your lost glasses in the karaoke place the other day."

"Baekhyun-ssi!" The girl named Ga In looks mortified, everyone starts teasing her.

It's been nice really, working with these people for the past few weeks. They are mostly seniors but they treat him and appreciate his work professionally. He also starts enjoying their presence, liking the way they become closer as coworkers.

Of course working with Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kris, and Junmyeon is more fun and enjoyable; they are incomparable. But a new working atmosphere is undeniably nice. He's thirst of networking with new people. He wants challenge.

Their small chat is interrupted by Junmyeon who just came out of the Director's room. He seems delighted and Baekhyun is going to know the reason behind it because he's now beckoning him to have a 1-on-1 talk.

"Baekhyun," Junmyeon's smile grows bigger and it's really amusing that Baekhyun can't help but smiling just as big as Junmyeon’s too.

"Yes?”

“Can you guess what Director Yoo just said to me?”

“No?”

“He wonders if you’re willing to be posted here, permanently. 2018 will be a tough year and the team needs more hands.”

Of course. Call him an over confident smart ass, but he knew this will come sooner or later. The problem is he still can’t figure out how to decide if he gets the offer, which is happening now. And now, he has to decide.

“Hyung, I-“

“Think about it, Baek. They will offer this to the branch eventually. But you’ve gotten the golden ticket already.” The squeeze Junmyeon gives on his shoulder somehow saying, “ _Take it, Byun Baekhyun._ ”

Since the Summit is over, today Baekhyun gets home earlier than Chanyeol. He was invited to a celebratory dinner and another karaoke session but he had to politely decline. With some reassurance that he’ll organize a small Christmas party on the supposed to be his last day working with them, his co-workers let him go.

They promised to have dinner at home, Chanyeol cooks of course, but as he arrives at their apartment, Baekhyun realizes that he can’t really decide what to do with the offer because he hasn’t told Chanyeol yet. Not that he doesn’t know what to decide because he does. He always does. It’s just since Chanyeol came to his life, he’s only assured that he makes the right decision after getting Chanyeol’s approval.

Suddenly he has an idea, probably a bad idea. But instead of being nervous waiting for Chanyeol, he’s going to cook tonight.

He can’t tell if the spaghetti is overcooked or undercooked, if the sauce is too salty—he’s definitely sure it’s not too spicy though, and if the cream soup is a bit too liquid but it’s all edible. He’s sure of it.

The kitchen looks like a mess, that’s okay, that’s a normal sight if Baekhyun is the one who is in the kitchen. Baekhyun proudly cheers to himself, “Voila!”

“Voila?”

Baekhyun twirls his body, grinning at the owner of that booming voice who just entered their home.

“I decided to cook for us.”

Chanyeol scans few drops of sauce on the stove, some spaghetti litters on the floor, a half glass of milk and slices of garlic? floating in it, “And wreck our kitchen.”

“A bit?” He scrunches up his nose apologetically. “A bit.” Chanyeol kisses it.

He circles Baekhyun’s waist loosely, allowing Baekhyun’s back to rest on his arms and hands that are still holding spatula to circle his neck, “So what did Mr. Trouble Maker here make for us?”

Baekhyun looks up. Looking at Chanyeol’s face from this angle is always the best. It’s like looking at the moon but you can touch it. “Nothing too fancy. Just pasta and cream soup. But I made a lot. And your duty is to finish them, alright?”

Chanyeol steadies Baekhyun to his full height and kiss the top of his head, “Alright, I’ll take shower quickly and join you.”

For no reason, most probably unconditional love, Baekhyun kicks Chanyeol’s bum with his feet. Chanyeol cursed him. Sometimes they change the mood from sweet to playful just like that.

Dinner went pleasantly, much to Baekhyun liking. Chanyeol commented half of the spaghetti is slightly overcooked but the other half is also slightly undercooked, the sauce is fine, and he should’ve added more flour to thicken the soup. The comments don’t keep away Chanyeol from his promise though. His plate is clean. That’s why Baekhyun is happy.

Chanyeol is pouring wine to his own glass when Baekhyun thinks it’s the perfect time to tell him the news.

“Yeol, they offer me a permanent post at HO.”

Baekhyun sees the grip of Chanyeol’s hand on the wine bottle wavers for a split second before he puts it on the table, “Go for it.” He says firmly.

It might be just Baekhyun’s feeling, but his anwer makes he feels that Chanyeol knew this will happen. And for the first time, instead of being more assured after getting Chanyeol’s approval, he feels more unsure instead, “Yeah?”

“We both knew this will happen from the beginning and that you will eventually get there.”

“I will eventually get there? Since when has this become all about me?”

“Baekhyun, you know I’ll always be the first person that supports you.”

“But you don’t seem happy, Chanyeol.”

“I’m trying-,”

“You’re trying? Is this why you’ve been looking so restless lately? Trying to be happy for me when actually you’re not?”

“Baekhyun please don’t use that tone, we’re fine just now.“

“No, we are not. You can’t lie to me Chanyeol. I asked you to tell me but you chose to keep it from me so now I feel like the worst person.”

“Hey, stop! Don’t!-"

Baekhyun is already standing on his feet, eyes red. He doesn’t really know why he’s so angry. Looking at Chanyeol’s pleading eyes makes him angrier. Suddenly Chanyeol’s face looked very tired, sitting across there, shoulders slumping, and he doesn’t know whether wanting to hug him and kiss him sorry or to punch him.

Chanyeol takes a gulp of his wine to calm himself. He brushes back his hair before looking back right at Baekhyun's eyes. “Sit down, Baekhyun, please.”

And Baekhyun sits.

“I never said this is all about you. I am happy for you, how cannot I? You’re my constant happiness, Baekhyun. You know that. What I’ve been trying is being happy with myself.”

A single tear trails down Baekhyun’s face. He feels like the worst person for his lover indeed.

“Why?” Baekhyun wants to elaborate his question but he doesn’t trust his mouth when his emotion is unstable like this. He doesn’t want to risk anymore mistakes.

“Because you’re ahead of me now and I don’t know if I can catch up.”

Anger once again bubbles inside of his chest. How dare Chanyeol doesn’t trust himself when he’s the first person that Baekhyun trusts, even more than he trusts his own self. “Chanyeol-“

“No, I know what you’re going to say. I shouldn’t doubt myself, I know.”

“If you know then why are you being so hard to yourself?”

“Because it’s not easy, Baekhyun. Not when we’re walking on the same path. I want to do better but you always do better. I’m so proud of you but it’s hard for me to be proud of myself right now. I’m afraid.”

Baekhyun understands now. He stands up and it hurts him to see fear in Chanyeol's eyes when he sees him walking closer. He put one of his palm to the side of Chanyeol’s face, stroking the skin while says, “I think you forget one important thing, Yeol. You’re always the best for me. Even if all people say I’m the best, in my eyes, I’ll never be better than you. Without you I’m no where. I’m not walking ahead of you. I’m here. We promised to reach our dream together, side by side. You might see little of yourself, that’s your ego, but I’m always proud of you, love.”

With that Baekhyun left him on the dining table. Both of them know they need space, and time to process the revelation. So it’s understandable when midnight comes Chanyeol doesn’t slip into their bedroom. And when morning comes Baekhyun sees unread messages on whatsapp.

From: Chanyeol

_Hey, didn’t mean to sleep at mom’s but I guess I was too tired._

_Sorry you had to replace my body heat by the blanket last night._

Under the chats is a picture of two train tickets to Bucheon. Baekhyun smiles and types, " _Give me back my personal body heat, I hate blanket._ "

 

+++

 

Last day of work before Christmas holiday goes by slowly. Junmyeon finally gave Kris early extra days off that he kept asking, so it's only him and Jongdae at the office. They are allowed to go home at 3 pm though.

"Haven't you finished?" Jongdae is already clearing his table. Making sure no books or mugs to be left dusted a week later.

"Yeah, I'm just editing the last planner before sending it to Kris. You go ahead."

"Alright. Merry Christmas, Yeol." When Chanyeol looks up from his computer screen, Jongdae is offering him a very warm smile.

"Merry Chirstmas, Dae." He smiles back warmly.

After Jongdae left, Chanyeol is back to his work. But not even fifteen minutes later he's done. He cracks his knuckles and neck, draws a long sigh loudly while dumping his body to meet the chair back.

Baekhyun texted him that he has a small party at HO but he'll be home at 6 pm. After their talk last night, Chanyeol went out for a fresh air, ended up at his mother's house. Using a Toben visit night as excuse, his mom let him in with no question. Only in the morning Yoora asked him, " _lovers quarell?_ "

It wasn't a quarell, not even an argument. It was just a talk, an honest one. He hasn't really thought about what Baekhyun said. Maybe because he doesn't need to think about it. Baekhyun is right, it's just him and his ego. He feels defeated but Baekhyun doesn't even feel like winning.

Now he's embarrassed. He's always so competitive and sometimes he forgets that before being his co-worker, Baekhyun is his lover. There's no reason to doubt himself. Baekhyun trusts him.

It's thirty past six when Chanyeol opens his eyes. He mutters a " _shit,_ " before shutting down his computer. His desk is always tidy so he doesn't need to do special treatment now that he's about to leave it for a while.

The bus is waiting when he reaches the bus stop. It still feels weird sitting on the bus alone without Baekhyun snuggles up to him. The cold breeze on the way home has completely awaken him. He shivers and his heart thumps a bit faster as he walks down the narrow road to their apartment. He sees the light of their unit is on. Baekhyun is already home.

He's about to announce his presence when he opens the door, but the guitar lying on their sofa catches his attention, his guitar. It's been so long since he doesn't touch her. A small smile tugs his lips as he pictures Baekhyun struming the strings randomly because he cannot play.

He removes his coat and scraf. Sitting on the sofa, carefully takes her to his lap. His hands caress her smooth surface before plucking every string lightly.

"Having fun with your ex without me?"

Chanyeol looks up. Baekhyun is leaning on the wall across the living room. Arms folded in front of his chest.

"She's lonely, I'm just trying to be a nice ex." He smirks, attention back to his guitar then plays a random series of chords.

Baekhyun calls the guitar his ex because true, she used to be his life before he decided that music won't be his career. He loved music too dearly he doesn't want to mix that love with ambition. It's his comfort zone he wants to visit whenever he's lost.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm standing here, trying to look sexy wearing your old band T-shirt, thighs everywhere, and you just dismissed me like that."

Chanyeol has to laugh at that. He notices of course, how can he not, it's just he's truly engrossed by his guitar's comfort, "Okay sexy, as an apology what if I play you a song?"

"Creative. Well, I'm listening."

A breath later,

"When you're here before," Chanyeol starts, cutting Baekhyun's breath. He knows this song.

 _Couldn't look you in the eye_  
_You're just like an angel_  
_Your skin makes me cry_  
_You float like a feather_  
_In a beautiful world_  
_I wish I was special_  
_You're so fucking special_

 _But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_

He sang the entire song while looking at Baekhyun's eyes with such intensity. Making sure every chord vibrates through the air, reaching his ears, touching his skin, grasping his heart. By the time the last string echoes in the air, he's panting as if he had just run miles away to find him standing there. From what he sees, Baekhyun is heavily panting as well. Chest rising and falling noticably.

"C'mere," Baekhyun barely whispers but it sounds so clear in his ears. He places his guitar on the sofa and walks to him. Heart pumping blood fast through out his body.

Baekhyun pulls him by his tie, "I hate that song." Their face are just an inch from each other.

"I know."

"You knew."

Chanyeol noses Baekhyun's cheek. They're so close but their skin is barely touching.

"Fuck me,"Baekhyun harshly breathes, hands grasping Chanyeol's front shirt, "Here, on this wall."

Their eyes meet, then half lidded looking at each other's lips and between. Chanyeol can't think of what to do, there are so many things he want to do to Baekhyun and the tension between them since last night feels like about to explode here at the moment. When their lips are just a breath away, he can hear Baekhyun's breath hitches. He closes it with a soft touch, a deep gentle push, until lips on lips molding into a heated kiss. One kiss, two kisses, Chanyeol hoists Baekhyun up, legs easily locking around his waist.

Their kisses turn wet, tounges greet each other, a soft moan coaxed from Baekhyun's mouth. Chanyeol drags his lips across Baekhyun's face, open mouth kisses down his jaw. He groans when he finds out that Baekhyun isn't wearing anything underneath, and Chanyeol can feel a slippery liquid between his inner thigh.

"Did you-" Chanyeol can't finish his sentece because Baekhyun jerks their body, frustratingly looking for friction.

"Ah, Yeol, please," He's begging and everything feels too hot. Hands pulling his hair, teeth biting his neck, body grinding against each other.

Success freeing himself from the pants, he slowly gets his throbbing member inside Baekhyun, he feels like crying because his insecurity comes back like a crash, the biggest wave, "Baekhyun, I-"

"Ssh, look at me."

His sight is blurry and he just wants all his doubt to completely go away.

"I'm here. Kiss me."

It ends up Baekhyun who kisses him again. Emerging grunts from Chanyeol, tongue tangles rhythmically with Chanyeol's thrusts.

They move sensually up and down, foreheads resting on each other, mouths loudly fanning breath at each other's face, "Yeah, like that baby, so good."

Following Baekhyun's encouragement, each resolution he made with himslef slowly slipping inside his head, knotting his doubt, replacing it with confidence, passion, freedom. As if can feel something's happening inside Chanyeol, Baekhyun tighten his hug then whispering more praises in his ears.

The spasm inside both of their body climaxes and Chanyeol hammers him to the wall like he's been strucked by stars. All he can feel now is just how great he feels knowing how much Baekhyun trusts him. He looks breathtakingly beautiful like this, with half lidded eyes and a gaping mouth. Giving all of him for Chanyeol to take. He hears Baekhyun screaming his name when he gives the last strongest thrust before he succumbs to his knees, bringing Baekhyun down with him, satiatedly stay put in his embrace.

"Baekhyun,"

"Yeah?"

Chanyeol distangles Baekhyun so he can look at him, "I fucked you on the wall."

They laughs boisterously.

 

+++

 

Christmas holiday is over. As planned, they spent Christmas with Baekhyun's grandma in Bucheon. The train ride only took an hour but Baekhyun was still pissed because he forgot to bring their earphone. Listening to music on the train has been always one of his favorite mundane thing. He was grumpy only for a minute though, because Chanyeol leaned and softly sang all his favorite songs in his ears along the train ride. His face was blooming for an entire different reason.

Baekhyun's grandma was delighted to welcome them. Her sweet potato is still the best. Meanwhile Mongryong kept barking at Baekhyun for half a day. It took a bite and a scratch on Baekhyun's legs to calm him down. After that, Baekhyun seems forgiven. They also visited Baekhyun's parents grave. Baekhyun cried in Chanyeol's arms. He said he missed them so much and Chanyeol only could tighten his embrace and kissed his head. For the remaining holiday, they spent it with Chanyeol's mother, Yoora, and Toben. They went to ski resort. Yoora taught Mrs. Park how to ski and Chanyeol taught Baekhyun which resulted in Park sibling having fun laughing at their students that kept falling on their butt.

"Nooo! What are those?!" Jongdae who comes late to office on their first day of work dramatically screams at the mess on his table. Baekhyun and Chanyeol seem owe him an explanation.

"Uh, sorry Dae. I'm cleaning my stuff before next week, you know. And those are actually garbage." Baekhyun grins, "Oh I'm gonna throw them all! In a minute."

Of course Jongdae doesn't forget that Baekhyun is going to move permanently to HO next week. Junmyeon broke the news on their group chat during holiday. It was rather bittersweet, Jongdae never imagined to work with anyone other than Chanyeol and Baekhyun. But he supports Baekhyun for sure. They are still working under the same organization after all. It means they are structurally still co-workers.

"I can't believe you gave me garbage as farewell gift, Byun Baekhyun." He drops his designer bag and starts helping Chanyeol organizing Baekhyun's stuff.

"Naw, don't be so sad, baby Dino. I'll still visit you and we'll still hang out at the bar."

"You mean you'll visit your boyfriend and get him drunk at the bar so you can feel him up in front of my eyes." Jongdae whacks his head with a calendar.

"Ah! Shit." Chanyeol groans, holding up his fingers.

Baekhyun sees blood on the paper. He rushes to him, "You ok?"

"Paper cut. No big deal," But he still winches.

"But it looks deep, let me see."

Jongdae is about to take the first aid kit when he sees Baekhyun sucking Chanyeol's bloodied index finger in his mouth.

"AAAAAARRRRH!!"

There are few noises from within Junmyeon's room before the door abruptly opened. Junmyeon is out following by Kris whose hands fumbling fastening his belt, tie loosely hanging around unbuttoned colar.

"What happened?!" Junmyeon is in a total shock. Hair disheveled, shirt messily tucked inside pants, buttons mismatched.

Chanyeol's mouth gapes looking at the sight, Baekyun accidentally gulps Chanyeol's blood. A few seconds later, comes Jongdae's most hysterical scream they have ever heard. He exits their office building and yells,

"I fucking quit!"

 

+++

 

 _Q: Is there a member who really ignites your winning drive?_  
_Chanyeol: Baekhyun. When he does well, I really want to do well too._

_150407 | Sukira_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL still can't believe I did this. My very first finished fic project! This is so far from moderately well written but I'm learning. I must be insane bcs I have a bigger project waiting and honestly I'm not confident to do it ;__; my English writing skill is very limited but I think I enjoy doing this? Oh idk.
> 
> About this fic, I honestly have no idea where the story originally came from. It just happened in my head. But along the way I got more inspiration from what Chanyeol said as stated above. I'm not sure if I end the story just fine, you can tell me, but I couldn't find any better way to end it haha
> 
> Comment and share are highly appreciated! Talk to this certified baekyeol trash on twitter @sehuntiago ♡


End file.
